This invention relates to a table, such as for an office or similar environment, having a lightweight, one-piece monolithic plastic top part with improved strength and rigidity, and an improved reinforcing rail arrangement provided at the underside of the top part.
Numerous types and styles of tables have been developed and utilized, particularly in offices and the like, including tables having a top of a one-piece construction. One such table includes a molded plastic top having a hollow interior formed by blow-molding, which typically results in a thin outer wall thickness. When tables of this known construction are stacked for purposes of storing, however, the tables are easily damaged at the ends and/or corners due to the thin wall construction of the tops. In addition, this known construction results in a table having less than desirable overall strength and structural rigidity.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved portable table which is light in weight but has improved structural rigidity. More specifically, one aspect of the invention relates to a table including a one-piece, monolithic plastic table top member having a horizontally enlarged top wall and a reinforcing rib structure integral therewith. The rib structure includes a main flange extending generally downwardly from the lower side of the top and defining a generally central cavity thereat, and an edge wall which defines the longitudinal and end edges of the top. The edge wall is spaced-apart from and encircles the main flange. The rib structure includes a plurality of cross ribs extending transversely between the edge wall and the main flange on the lower side of the top wall, and the cross ribs are spaced apart from one another along the periphery of the top wall. The table also includes a leg structure engaged with the top member at the lower side thereof and positioned to project generally downwardly for supportive engagement with a floor.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a table including a horizontally enlarged top having a pair of longitudinal edges joined by a pair of end edges extending transversely therebetween, and upper and lower sides which face away from one another. A flange extends generally downwardly from the lower side of the top and has a pair of transversely spaced longitudinal sections. A pair of elongate rails are positioned adjacent the respective longitudinal sections of the flange and are secured to the lower side. A pair of leg assemblies are connected to the top at the lower side thereof which are pivotable relative to the top into a generally upright position to support the top in spaced relationship above a support surface such as a floor. The leg assemblies each include a brace arrangement associated therewith for rigidly supporting the leg assembly in the upright position, and each brace arrangement is pivotally connected to an elongate shaft which extends transversely between the opposed rails.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to a table including a horizontally enlarged, one-piece, monolithic plastic top which has a pair of longitudinal edges joined by a pair of end edges extending transversely therebetween, and upper and lower sides which face away from one another. A pair of elongate rails are secured to the lower side and extend longitudinally therealong adjacent the respective longitudinal edges, and a pair of leg assemblies are connected to the top at the lower side thereof. The leg assemblies are pivotable relative to the top between a generally upright position and a folded position adjacent the lower side. Each leg assembly includes an elongate and pivotable mounting shaft which extends transversely between the rails, and a base leg connected to the mounting shaft for engagement with a support surface such as a floor. The table also includes a longitudinally extending rib which is cantilevered outwardly from the lower side of the top, which rib defines thereon a handle member disposed generally centrally on the lower side for manipulating the table during transport thereof.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.